His Mother's Son
by Purgurl
Summary: Teddy Lupin is definitely his Mother's Son. RLNT fluff. Disclaimer:Not my characters, JK owns all.


**A.N. This is my first Fanfic since DH. So, I have finally decided to crawl from underneath my pillow, dry my tears and get on with facing the fact that I will never be able to accept Remus and Tonks' fate, and will therefore create my own Happily Ever After. And, to begin my journey down De Nile, a nice bit of RL/NT Fluff ).**

**Un-betaed- sorry for any mistakes.**

Tonks cringed. The loud wailing of a hungry baby had disturbed her from her slumber. She had never been very graceful, and in the dead of night, with the pitch black darkness, she was ten times more clumsy than usual. She tripped over the duvet cover that had slinked its way onto the floor and ruffled her hair from her eyes. She stumbled towards the cradle sitting across the room.

"Teddy, please stop crying, Mummy's here. Please. Shhh.Shhh."

Tonks attempted to subdue the baby's cries while what little hair he had stood on end and turned a rather electrifying blue colour.

Tonks stopped her frantic hand waving and shushing for a minute to admire the colour that her little son had produced upon his head.

"He has his mummy's style," she thought happily. She firmly believed that the world was always in need of a few more splashes of colour. And just as she was always ready to help out n that respect, her son was also.

Tonks was disturbed of her thoughts of vibrant colours by another earth shattering screech from the innocent looking baby next to her. She rolled her eyes. Another thing he had inherited from his mother was his tendency to be a little bit loud when he thought that he needed to be heard. Tonks was not so chirpy at the revelation of _this_ inheritance.

She marvelled at the fact that her husband could sleep through such a ruckus. She slouched across the bed at unearthly angles and the sounds that were produced from his nose and mouth did not amalgamate peacefully with Teddy's shrieks.

Tonks turned her attention from her slumbering husband and back to her child, thrashing around in his cradle, craving attention. His hair flashed red, and his face began to match its fiery shade. Not because of his metamorphosing abilities, but because of his ever increasing wails.

Tonks reached down and scooped the wiggling and wrestling child from his padded cradle. Teddy had begun to show an interest in swinging his arms and legs to see how many edges of the cradle he could hit. Remus had instantly insisted on safeguarding the cradle with soft fabric padding so that the little tyke didn't do himself any major harm.

"C'mon Teddy. You can't be hungry, you just wolfed down a bottle of milk and Baby Porridge."

Tonks began to rotate in circles, slowly jiggling Teddy. This seemed to have little effect on the child and Tonks blew out a puff of air, pushing her pink locks away from her face.

Then, suddenly, Tonks had an idea. Teddy was very similar to his mum and Tonks was beginning to become desperate. So maybe, just maybe…

"Adrenaline starts to flow  
Something in the air  
Sparks shooting everywhere   
Maniac"

Tonks had flicked her wand at the Wizarding World's version of the CD or record player. Her favourite Weird Sister's album had swung into full motion and the speakers belted out the chorus to Tonks' third favourite tune.

Little Teddy Lupin's cries had almost immediately subdued and Tonks looked at the bundle in her arms in amazement.

"No way." Tonks shook her head in sheer incredulity. Her 7 month old child was a Weird Sisters fan. Of course Tonks had planned on introducing her son to the band as he grew older (against her husband's wishes) but never did she imagine that at less than a year old, he would be one of the Weird Sister's youngest fans. She grinned.

Tonks began to twirl Teddy around the room in time with the music and a blur of pink and blue blazed around the room.

The sound of baby's giggles awoke Remus from his slumber. Normally, not wizard nor Pygmy Puff would cause him to stir, yet when that innocent sound penetrated its way into Remus' snoring head, he jumped to attention. His eyes were thick with sleep and his vision blurred, and so he thought that the scene that met his eyes was one that he was imagining. However, as his vision cleared he found that he was very much mistaken and there was in fact, a pink haired Auror and a blue haired baby bouncing around his bedroom to the racket that he had often fought Tonks on listening to. As much as the music was to his distaste, Remus Lupin could not help but allow a huge grin to engulf his face.

Tonks was still unaware of her husband's present state of awareness and so oblivious to the fits of laughter that had his body in convulsions. She was simply looking at her son as she swung him around, her eyes twinkling.

Lupin looked at his family. He couldn't have asked for more, he felt guilty, angry and sad that he once thought that he had to deny himself this, the chance to watch his wife and child dancing like maniacs at 4.30 in the morning. As he watched Tonks begin to stumble, result of her natural clumsiness and the dizziness she was experiencing from her twirling, Remus reached out and put an arm around his wife and child and Tonks snuggled into him. Remus looked down at the two and smiled, was he one of the luckiest men alive? He thought so.

Teddy chose this poignant moment to belch, followed by a mouthful of vomit, carefully aimed at his father's t-shirt, and with it came a new colour for Teddy's tuff of hair, a colour that resembled that of the liquid he had brought up over his Dad.

"I've always told you not to jiggle him so much Dora. Especially to such a racket."

Tonks made a playful swipe for Remus' head. He laughed loudly causing Teddy to jump and giggle along.

" It's four A.M, I am covered in vomit, little Teddy here is more hyped up than a kid eating Skittles and you are already trying to manipulate our son's mind, and surprisingly, this is not a dream…" Lupin finished his rant with a look of bewilderment upon his handsome but scarred face.

Tonks smiled at him adoringly and Remus returned it. Little Teddy Lupin looked at his parents, oblivious to their conversation but he smiled along regardless.


End file.
